zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Geno Saurer
Hold it the first Geno suarer w/ purple panles was a prototype and the red one apeared 4 times after that so does Purple=proto and Red=complete--Silverblade1 22:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :In the model kits, the red/black color sheme was seen on the original prototype (which also had fully unfolding tail vents, much like the anime one). The actual production kit was purple/black. The anime they seem to be a mix...the random Genos in /Zero were of the purple/black breed too. Pointytilly 01:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) yeah but the berserk fury was also found like the set up in the last GF episode (The berserk fury was SUPOSED to be raven's final zoid) but those GS were red not purple...im lost :The Fury wasn't meant to be Raven's Zoid in the anime. It didn't exist yet: GF ended march 2000 in Japan, BF was released mid-2001. And the /Zero Geno Saurers are definitely purple-trimmed, so any ties to the ones at the end of GF are speculation. Pointytilly 06:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) so ravens zoid was the proto type for the geno breaker wich means hiltz was going to use those geno suarers like an army(explains why he help raven, for his own gain)--Silverblade1 12:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) wrong! if u read the article, a discussion bewteen hiltz and riece proves that ambient tampered w/ the zoid core of the new genosaurer. hiltz aniticipated the geno breaker's evolution, so he had ambient tamper with the core. this is probobly the reason that shadow cant stay fused with the geno breaker very long, because shadow only started the evolution. as u kno ambient has the ability to mutate a zoid like specula. this is shown by the mutant gun sniper and stealth viper. in terms of anime, geno breaker is most likely just a genosaurer mutation due to ambient tampering with the zoid core. however unlike the stealth viper and gun sniper it s not a full mutation because even though it took ambient to mutate it, it took shadow to evolve it. hiltz must have ordered ambient to not fuly evolve the zoid for reasons still unknown. it s most likely that the genosaurer would have still evolved into something similar, if not identical to a geno breaker in a black color scheme if the core had not been tampered with. the zoid model geno breaker jet shows wat the zoid most likely would have looked like if the core had not been tampred with in the anime. it also could have been wat the geno breaker might have looked like after gaurdian force, since it still has red in the coor scheme.--Leon35 19:39, October 17, 2009 (UTC) SCV models geno saurer SCV (holotech) was made by toys dream project, yet saber tiger SCV (gold) was not. wat does this mean and wat does SCV mean in the 1st place?--Leon35 02:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Special Color Version, far as I can remember. It shows up a lot in limited Zoids from that era. The Geno was also technically "clear black", even if everyone nicknamed it hologeno. Pointytilly 17:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ok other than the name, i mostly kno all that "stuuf" i wanna kno nwat the relation is between the SCV geno and the SCV tiger because they r the only 2 models to use that in there names however only the geno is TDP. so wats the deal with that?--Leon35 18:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Prototype Geno Saurer and Rev Raptor thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px I can't find who originally did these scans. Feh. Of interest? The Geno Saurer is actually painted (at least parts are), the Raptor is still entirely in "we used whatever plastic we had" colors. The Rev page also has sketches of some upcoming Zoids: The Blade Liger, seen here with totally different legs and feet than it eventually had (and called a "new-type Shield Liger"); the Storm Sworder, mostly as it would be, but as an Empire Zoid! The other not-Rev raptor may be a Gun Sniper? If it is, it's not much like what we got. Pointytilly 18:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) HOLY CRAP! tilly ur a mad genius! this is amazing!--Leon35 18:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC) im putting all of these zoids on there appropreate pages as prototypes! wow tilly not only are u a translator u r a pic scan master! teach me master i am young grasshopper!--Leon35 18:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't scan those—I found 'em on ZoidFans a while back, I believe? Lionel might have had them too, he has a lot of old prototype scans. When I work with images I use GIMP, however, the levels and curves tools can do quite a lot for a dodgy scan. Photoshop has similar. Pointytilly 19:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) if possible could u get decent quality pics of that storm sworder, gun sniper blade liger and shield liger? yes Tilly it would be nice if u good those Blade Liger pics--Silverblade1 19:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ...and the other 1s its always blade liger with u. other zoids have feeling 2!--Leon35 19:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) im going 2 add it 2 the article i need 2 no the name of this magazine. also tilly i cant read japanese so does the geno scan mention its name, or is it just t-rex? i also need to kno how old these magazines are. if so i could probobly estimate if they are modle kits for the future or not. if not i could probobly estimate the time the zoid was supposed to be released--Leon35 19:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Leon u cant have a BL without a SL and the Geno Breaker and Koing wolf have always been favorites--Silverblade1 19:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Arrrgh, edit conflict. Anyway, I don't have the original magazine, just someone else's scans with no info on which magazine attached (thus I can't get bigger pics). Lionel's site doesn't have an origin either, just the same scan. It does say "code name T-rex", though, so I suspect the Saurer didn't have a name yet. Far as I can tell, it's thus from 1999, before any new kits existed in the NJR. Pointytilly 19:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) dam it stop conflicting with my edits! anyway this is wat i wrote before u gave it away tilly! "due to the incorect names and odd moulds (suuch as the blade liger mould and how the storm swoder is an imperial zoid and called pteramander which is a tottally diffreent zoid), i say this was published around the pre-njr time period. plus the rev raptor has a silver pilot and no njr zoids have those. the only njr zoids with chrome pilots are the pre njr dark horn and deadbroader wow i am smart" since u said it was made in 1999, this confirms my theory about it being made during the pre-njr period i rule!--Leon35 19:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, the NJR began in 1999. The first NEW designs were released in 2000, but the first models for it were released in August 1999. Also, the Storm Sworder is not called "pteramander" there, it's called pteranodon, as in its type. Pointytilly 19:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::And hey, HLJ gives January 2000 for the first NJR, yet other Japanese stuff lists August 1999, including Wikipedia. The frack o_O? Pointytilly 20:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) silver answered ur geno question at top!--Leon35 19:50, October 17, 2009 (UTC) wow so many prototypes r we allowed 2 use those pics? i kno but only pre-njr stuff was made at the time the line didnt actualy begin until late 1999-2000. in other words this magazine wsas made around the time the pre realese dark horn was made--Leon35 20:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) also can we use the prototype pics of that website?--Leon35 20:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :You could ask Lionel, though a lot of them aren't his scans either. Prototype/early magazine scans are really hard to source that way. The best you can do is attribute to the copyright holder of the stuff pictured and the magazine it's in where possible, unless the scan has a site watermark too D:. Pointytilly 20:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) i nt to that last site u linked to. its wierd. its the start of the njr, yet there are no new designs. in other words 1999 was a crossover time period of the pre release and the regukar release. this is an artifact. nvr lose this file. congratz tilly. me and u just solved the magazines origins.--Leon35 20:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) once agian, can we use those pics of that prototype website! wanna kno so i dont go 2 jail! simple yes or no and wat should i list it as?--Leon35 20:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Posting the scans of Tomy catalogues and hobby magazine articles with credit and source given as best as possible SHOULD be okay in the context of an article discussing them-they'd be being used to discuss and illustrate the product. There should be a copyright/fair use option when uploading files like that, and it's generally traditional to explain why you feel it's fair use in the summary/why it can't be replaced by a free-for-use image. Tomy/the magazine could still make a case for getting it sporked if they really wanted, but...eh, well, that's true of a LOT of images here, even the Zoids logo. :Any photographs with that black dropdown shadow look that HLJ uses, however, might be ones they took at a hobby show...I'm not entirely sure on their policy is. I know it's a no for reusing them on other sites to sell things, but "I want to use this with credit to show what a prototype looked like" might be worth asking them about. Pointytilly 21:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) k i dont kno how 2 contact properly so could u? anyway found out somtin interesting some of the models we listesd as TDP arent actualy TDP like the clear geno and the gojulos mkII (atleast hat wat it says on ultrasaurus red) Prototype/Jet ties Is there actual proof of this beyond "they have a similar color scheme"? Red and black is hardly the most original one out there, you could just as easily call the Jet a nod to Great Sabre/the newtype Zenebas stuff...or just someone having a thing for black recolors (there's a looot of limited black recolors in a lot of toylines). Granted, I never paid that much attention to the Jet, so I don't remember how much story it had beyond the whole stealth paint deal/the Type B in the now-gone parts of the webcomic. Pointytilly 17:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Also, re: the prototype being repackaged...prototypes tend to be a single kit, certainly not enough for a limited run, and if there were a lot of examples produced with the opening vents one would likely have "escaped" (I've even seen single-shot test runs get onto auction sites). I'm really not seeing the Jet as anything other than POSSIBLY a nod to this, though it could also be reffing Raven's red anime Saurer or the things I mentioned above. Pointytilly 20:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC)